Waking Up
by The Cheeky-Monster
Summary: Bella finds herself lying in semi-consciousness without any memory. Join her on her journey of rememberence.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I wrote this story for a piece of my GCSE coursework and i decided to post it on here to see what you guys think. I've changed the names to make it relevant to a Twilight FanFic so if I've missed a few let me know :). I wrote it as the first chapter to a story so I could either leave it as a one-shot or if I get enough encouragement I will write the rest. Also, it's very English in parts so if anyone feels they'd like to Americanise it that would be cool. **

**As you can imagine I'd be very grateful for reviews.**

**I'l****l let you get on with the story now.**

**Cheers,**

**The Cheeky-Monster**

* * *

**Waking Up**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I can vaguely hear the sound of rushing feet, can smell the fragrance of disinfectant ready to be of use and can feel the urgency radiating from the walls. The feeling of disorientation sweeps through me as I try to work out where I am. I search through my memory banks, trying to find something, anything, that may help me but it is then that I find that my memory banks are completely empty. I can't remember my name, my age, what I look like or even who my family and friends are. There's nothing. In an effort to discover my whereabouts I feel the need to open my eyes but it is now that I find I can't. I use all the willpower I can muster to lift the heavy eye lids but they simply won't budge. So not only do I have no idea where I am or even who I am but I can't even open my eyes to help me, to comfort me.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The aggravating sound cannot be drowned out. I hear a door being opened and then shut. I assume someone has just entered the room that I am occupying. I want to ask them if they could help me. Whether they know who I am or even where I am but I find that I just can't make the words form on my lips, that there was yet another part of my body unwilling to cooperate. I try a test to see whether I can move any part of my body, I move from limb to limb praying that I will have some reaction from any part. I even start making promises to each part saying that if only they will move for me, they would then become my favourite body part and I will look after then so carefully. It is then that I realise how much of an idiot I must seem, even if no one can hear the thoughts in my head, I must seem pathetic. Just as I am about to give up I find that tiny bit of hope I had been waiting for. Success! My finger, it twitched! I know it is not much of a movement but it is good enough for me. I want to jump up and down with excitement, but then I remember I can't.

Beep. Beep. Beep. It seems I wasn't the only person who was excited about my twitching finger. Having completely forgotten about my earlier visitor, I am most astonished when I hear the shuffling of feet. I feel smooth, strong hands glide over the finger that twitched and mint, cool breath tickles my face. At first I wanted to scream, someone strange was leaning over me, touching me. But then I start to realise what an incredible sensation it is and all I can think is, 'at least his breath smells nice!' The thought startles me; I had automatically assumed that the person was a he. There was no particular evidence to suggest this person's gender yet I assumed that they were male. I just can't imagine such a gentle and meaningful touch coming from a woman.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound is really beginning to irritate me now. I feel like I should now exactly why I can hear that particular sound that the insistent beeping should tell me where I am, but I can't seem to think why. The person is still in the room but they have moved away from me and they start to scribble something down, on what I think sounds like a piece of paper clipped onto a clipboard. The reason why I think this is that you can hear the difference in the sound of the pen scratching on a thin piece of cardboard rather than on solid wood, like a table. At least, that's what I think, although I can't be sure and I can't even open my eyes to confirm my suspicions.

Beep. Beep. Beep. A voice startles me. I start trying to create images of this person on the voice alone. And I was, in fact, right, he is a man! Just as I think this I realise that it wouldn't be more useful if I listen to what he is saying, not to his voice alone and there may be a clue as to where I am and to why I am here.

'_Which means there has been a massive improvement today, in fact, I think she may be able to hear us._'

He has the voice of an angel, all I want is to cry out to him to tell him that I can hear him. I piece together everything I heard. I obviously missed the first part of what he was saying but I deduce that he was talking about the movement of my finger. It is then that I realise that there must be someone else in the room that he is talking tom as he would seem very silly talking to someone that, as far as he is aware, is unconscious. I try to shh my thoughts so I can hear the exchange between them.

'_I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear that!_' a female voice rings through the room and her voice is just as beautiful as the Mysterious Angel's, just a female equivalent. '_Everyone is going to be overjoyed, we've all been so worried,_' the voice continues, '_She should be waking up anytime soon you say?_'

'_Definitely. Like I said, I think she may even be aware right now, just too drained of strength so she cannot show that she can hear us, although, even if she is aware she may not come round completely for a while yet._' He couldn't have been more accurate than that, but it is reassuring to hear that he was expecting my limbs to be so obstinate. And it suddenly it strikes me and I can't believe that have been so incredibly obtuse. The sense of urgency, the scent of disinfectant, the strange man in my room and even the incessant beeping, it all makes so much sense now and I can't believe how I managed to miss it before. But what am I doing here? Why am I lying on a hard hospital bed, what caused me to be here? Why can't I remember?

'_Do you think there will be any long term damage? I mean, it was a horrific accident, even you said she was lucky to be alive and we know that she will pull through eventually but will she really be okay and make a full recovery?_' These questions pull me out of my thoughts and a comforting wave washes over me. I am finally going to get some answers.

_'I don't think there will be any permanent damage but there is a slight possibility that she will suffer from severe memory loss_.' A gasp rings throughout the room, and I feel it is a very appropriate gasp and I feel a warmth towards the kind stranger, before the angel carries on, '_I want her memory to be intact just as much as you do, but even if she does suffer from memory loss it definitely won't be permanent._'

'_Edward, you can stop acting like a professional doctor all of the time, it's only you and me here I can tell you're just as worried about her as the rest of us. You still love her._' Whoa, hold up. What was that all about? Did I know him before I arrived at this depressing place? My mind fills with even more questions and I find it too much to comprehend. My thoughts dim out as the blackness overcomes me once more with one last though floating in my mind. My angel is called Edward.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Will that machine ever shut up? I feel better today, more energetic so I begin the body test once more. Okay so we start with the eyes, nope, still no luck there, moving swiftly onwards to the lips and yet again, no response. I have decided that my fingers are my favourite limbs; they were the only ones to respond to me, I can even bend some of them now! I hear the door open and shut and hear the shuffling of feet and then they stop. I want to show off so I start bending my fingers again and with extra special concentration I can get a little toe wiggle going as well. I think Edward notices as he comes and stands by my bed. And then he speaks.

'_Bella? Bella, can you hear me? If you can, could you twitch those toes for me again so that I know you can hear me?_' With all the concentration I have, I wiggle my toes as much as I can.

'_Bella that's fantastic! You are really making progress. Everyone has been so worried about you; I can get them to visit if you like. Twitch your right toes for yes and your left toes for no._' Am I really ready for this? He says everyone has been worried about me but I just can't think who everyone is. I really want to know who my close ones are and I remember the exchange between the angel and Mysterious Woman. My doctor loves me. My doctor called Edward loves me. I have no idea why he loves me but I do know that he does, just as he did before I ended up in this awful place. I don't know why he behaves the way he does but I do get the feeling that something happened between us. And it wasn't a good something. I twitch my right toes, curiosity wins me over and you know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'_Okay then Bells, I'll just go and get them. Alice will be over the moon,_' and then I hear the door being opened and then closed and I am left in the dark silence once more. Could Alice be the woman he was talking to yesterday? Mystery Woman? I shall soon find out as I hear footsteps, footsteps that belong to about five or six people and then the door bursts open and my visitors make their entrance

'_Bella! It's so great you can hear us! Finally, it's about time too young lady! Do you know how much you've missed, how mush I have missed you? I have so much to tell you and so many new clothes for you! I took the liberty of buying you a brand new wardrobe to replace your old grotty one! I just can't believe you're back!_' The woman from yesterday, who I think is Alice, almost screams at me. It sounds like we were close and I feel terrible for not knowing who she is.

'_Alice, please. Bella's not at her strongest at the moment and she will be desperate for rest so take it easy with her_' Edward reprimands Alice but not in an aggressive way.

'_Yes sir! Sorry Eddy, but your special doctor's voice doesn't have quite the same effect on me as it might have on others, I'm used to ignoring what you ask me to do I mean, sisters are supposed to ignore their older brothers, not get told what to do by them!_' Pictures start flashing through my mind. Something Alice said triggered my memory, I get scenes with the same to people in and I assume that they are Alice and Edward. They are both stunningly beautiful; Edward has an incredibly strong stature. There are not words to describe how handsome he is with thick, luscious, rusty coloured hair and piercing green eyes, a strong jaw line and defined cheekbones. He sports a light tan that seems to dust skin. He stands at about six foot two but isn't scrawny with his height. He muscles are beautifully toned, as if they were carved from marble. Alice is petite but her whole body seems to just dance with energy. She has dark, short, spiky hair that frames her face. In this scene, Alice and James are sitting in what I think is a small circle, if I was to fill in the gap. We are in a meadow, but I don't remember anything emotions that I would have felt, any words that were exchanged. I can just see the images.

'_Bells, it's me, Emmett. Can you hear me?_' I wiggle my right toes and Edward understands and speaks for me.

'_If_ _you see her right toes twitch she is trying to say yes, her left toes will twitch for no._'

'_Has anyone asked the question we are all dying to know the answer to, the most important question yet?_' a different voice speaks this time, another one that I don't recognise.

'_No Jaz, no one has asked her and if I'm honest, I don't want to know the answer either,_' it's Alice who replies to Jaz but their words confuse me. What question do they deem the most important, and why is Alice fearful of the answer?

'_Come on Alice, we need to know. Edward most desperately needs to know, and you know you do too,_' there's a short silence following Jaz's words and there seems to be a silent exchange between the people standing at my bedside.

'_Bella?_' Alice's voice is soft and timid. '_Bella, do you know who I am?_' I don't want to answer; I don't want to crush the hope in her voice. I imagine her face swimming before me and this makes it even more difficult for me to answer.

'_Bella, please. I need to know, I can't go another day living like this, please_,' His voice is heartbreakingly soft as he chokes back the sobs. I have a strange feeling, a sense of déjà vu. I have heard those words before. That is all it takes. The memories come flooding back, all trying to squeeze their way back into my head at the same time, as the images fly by I manage to pick some of them out. There's my fifth birthday, I'm opening my presents with my proud parents looking down on me. That year was a fateful year; it was the year that my parents divorced. It was the year that at the mere age of five, I decided I couldn't do what my Mum did to my Dad. I would never force myself to make that decision. I vowed that when I fall in love it will be forever.

The next image I manage to extract is me at school; I must have been in year eight so I've grown from five to twelve. It was in year eight that I met the closest friends anyone could ever dream of, my family in a way. I'm walking into the lunch hall and I queue up to get my food. I pile lasagne and vegetables onto my plate and start walking towards the tables. In the corner my friends are waving me over. Alice always sits next to Jasper who is her current boyfriend and apparently the love of her life, Emmett is sitting next to Jaz, leaning across him and arguing with his sister. Next to Em sits another beautiful child who goes by the name Rose, her real name being Rosalie but to her friends she is definitely a Rose. My friends split into two families. Alice, Emmett and Edward are all adopted members of the Cullen family and Jasper and Rose are the Hale twins. I sit in the empty seat next to Edward and I feel, for the first time since Mum left, a sense of belonging. I feel loved.

Another memory squeezes itself in front of my eyes. This time I am seventeen and I like to believe that I am the happiest person alive. I have just finished school with my friends (I am a year younger as I was moved up a year in year four) and with four A graded A-levels safely tucked under my belt we are going off to university together. Edward is the best boyfriend in the world, Alice and Jasper are still going strong and Emmett and Rose are finally together as well. We are living life to the full and are all destined for great careers. Alice is going into the fashion industry, Jasper still isn't sure but he will work with people as he is fantastic at helping people, Emmett's looking to join the England rugby team just after doing a course in sport at university. Rose is going into mechanics, her dream is to have successful a line of cars by the time she's forty. Edward wants to be a doctor and that is a career that he will be definitely successful in. And me, well I'm still not certain about what I want to be but I'm desperate to work in the film industry, hopefully eventually as a director. We are heading out into the big, wide world, full of happiness, hopes and dreams.

One more memory chugs to a halt with a finality as final as a bell signalling the end of school. I watch the scene before me and I feel the pain all over again. I watch as my Edward tells another girl he loves her, a girl I have never seen before. They are standing in a car park and he has just given her flowers. She giggles and tucks a hair behind her ear. She flirts with him and he flirts back. A chocked sob escapes my lips. My eyes are glued to the scene and even though I know what's coming, I pray that it doesn't, that it was all just a terrifying nightmare. I watch, unable to tear my eyes away as Edward's green orbs finned my tear-filled ones. I watch as he calls out to me, willing for me to let him explain. I watch as my life comes crashing down around me. I watch myself run from him as fast as I can, I make it home and throw myself onto my bed and I cry myself to sleep. When I wake the next morning I try to convince myself that it was all a dream, that my Edward, my fiancé, loves me and not the girl from the car park. I walk over to my voice machine to check my messages and even though I know what they are going to say, I listen to them all over again. I feel my heart breaking for a second time, even though it never even started to heal in the first place. As I watching my life crumble away from me I contemplate things that I never even considered the first time through. What if James wasn't claiming is love for another woman nut the girl was a family member? Or a friend he wanted to invite to the wedding? What if I blew it all out of proportion and lost the best thing that ever happened to me? Thinking about it now I realise how ridiculously I had behaved. Maybe, if I had let him explain himself, instead of ignoring him and deleting his messages without listening to them all the way through, if I had forgiven him I could be married to him now. Maybe I wouldn't even be in this hospital if I had behaved like an adult. Maybe it wasn't Edward who was in the wrong; that maybe it was me. But he still loves me. Alice said he still loves me.

Suddenly another memory flashes through my mind, this one must be the last, I am certain. It is very short. I am crossing the road to go to work when BAM! I am knocked to the floor, as a speeding car doesn't manage to avoid me. I gained three broken ribs, a shattered leg, a broken arm and a broken elbow, a serious knock to the head and 5 weeks and three days of unconsciousness.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I don't know how long I have kept them waiting as I relived my memories. I don't bother wiggling my toes; I focus all of my energy on opening my eyes. I don't care if they don't feel ready to cooperate; they will open when I tell them to open. I am desperate to see my friends again, I have gone so long without them and I can't go any longer. In my efforts to open my eyes I didn't realise that I have been holding my breath. Panicked whispers surround me.

'_Edward, what's happening?_' Alice sounds frantic but her unnecessary concern makes me smile internally. I can't smile externally of course.

'_What is she doing?_' Emmett seems petrified, he can be such a big softy sometimes.

'_Is she … Is she dying?_' Rose is just being absurd. Why won't these blooming eyes open?

'_She's not leaving us is she?_' No Jasper, I really am not. If I could give them a shot of my infamous grin right now I would, my friends have always worried about me. I can be quite clumsy you see. Now, back to work, I am determined to rejoin my family in the land of the living. Yes! My lips twitched, not what I was going for but I kind of smiled!

'_I think, and this is just an idea, but I think she is trying to do something._' Oh really! Never! I have always been constantly reminded that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit but I just can't help it sometimes. Still working away at opening my eyes, I hear sighs of relief as my friends stop panicking for a moment. My desperation to reassure them I'm really alright increases and I'm really irritated with my uncooperative limbs now. I go back to my earlier technique of bribing them to open. Life away from this darkness is just around the corner. Come on!

Beep. Beep. Beep. I have just about had enough of that incessant beeping. I sit bolt upright in my bed, open my eyes and shout.

'Will that machine ever shut up?' Beep. Beep. Beep. 'Clearly not,'

* * *

**A/N: Incase I confused you, speech in italics is because she is not fully conscious. Also i would usually use more effective words than 'blooming' etc. but i couldn't hand in a piece of work that contains swear words for my English Coursework, that's why in a way it's so formal.**

**Till next time,**

**The Cheeky-Monster**


End file.
